


Bedtime at the Potter Residence

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Teddy's daily bed time routine leaves his caretakers a little worse for wear (and wet).





	Bedtime at the Potter Residence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo  
> Square Filled: Harry Potter (O2)

Teddy’s pajamas and new nappy were laid out on the bed. Hermione grabbed his bath towel and stepped out of the room just as she heard a thrill of giggles and a deep chuckle.

She tapped on the doorway of the bathroom. “What are you two doing?”

Harry was kneeled on the floor, hands braced on his knees. Teddy standing before him with his shirt on his head.

Harry shot a grin over his shoulder. “Trying to get this rascal into his bath.”

Teddy giggled. “No, rasca.” He patted his bare chest. “Teddy.”

“I know, Teddy. Come on, let’s take a bath.”

Teddy shifted from foot to foot, excitement spreading through his features. “Bath!”

“That’s right.” Harry slipped the shirt off Teddy’s head and moved to take the rest of Teddy’s clothes off. Tossing the clothes and used diaper aside, he lifted the toddler up and set him gently in the tub. “There we go, Teddy-bear.”

“His clothes are all ready to go,” Hermione told him, sitting down on a stool.

“Thanks, Hermione.”

Hermione leaned forward a little and smiled at the sight of little Teddy before her. “You like your bath, Teddy?”

“Bath!” He smacked the water, repeating the word bath over and over.

Harry yelled and sat back, but Hermione wasn’t fast enough, getting the full brunt of Teddy’s splashes.

She sputtered. “Well, then.” She wiped water off her face. “I think that answers that question.”

Harry chuckled beside her. He shifted again and cleared his throat. “Your shirt is all wet.”

She looked down and groaned. Her peach-colored shirt was soaked, sticking to her chest.

“You can borrow a shirt of mine if you want,” Harry offered.

Hermione sighed in relief. “Thanks, Harry.” She straightened from her seat, squeezed his shoulder, and slipped out of the bathroom and down the hall to his bedroom.

She pushed open his bedroom door. She walked to his dresser and pulled open the first door, hoping she would find what she needed. She grabbed the light blue shirt and shut the drawer with her hip.

She pulled her soggy shirt off and took a moment to look around his bedroom. It still surprised her how ‘male’ it felt. And smelled. His quidditch gear tossed in one corner, dirty clothes beside it. His cologne on top of the dresser, the scent lingering in the air.

She pulled his shirt over her head, grabbed her wet one, and headed back to the bathroom.

She heard voices as she got closer.

“There’s no soap, Teddy.”

Teddy whimpered slightly. “My eyes.”

“There’s no more soap on your head, Teddy, and there’s no soap in your eyes. I promise,” Harry said softly.

“Mi? Where she go?”

“She’ll be right back.”

She heard more splashing. “Where she go?”

“She went to change her shirt because you got her all wet. Not that I minded much,” Harry’s voice lowered.

“What?”

Harry chuckled. “Nothing, Teddy.”

Hermione pushed her way back into the bathroom. “I’m back.”

“Mi!” Teddy squealed. “Bath.” He held up his toy diving penguin. “Watch.” He chucked it at Harry.

“Omph. Geeze, Teddy.” Harry wound up the penguin and placed it in the water and they all watched as the penguin swam and then dove under the water.

Hermione sat back down on the stool. She knocked her knee into Harry’s arm. “Missed me?”

Harry hid a smile behind his hand.

* * *

“Should we read Goodnight, Moon tonight?” Hermione asked the toddler.

Teddy sat cross-legged on his toddler bed, holding his legs together. “Okay, Mi.”

“You sure?”

“Yes!” He scooted back and laid on his pillow. “Where Harry?”

Hermione sat on the edge of his bed. “Harry’s getting your milk.”

“Milk? I want Harry.”

Hermione fingered the board book in her lap. “You and me both, buddy.”

“You both what?”

She jumped, gripping the book to her chest. “Nothing.”

Harry looked between them and shrugged. “Here’s your milk, Teddy.” He sat down beside the bed and handed Teddy a warm bottle of milk.

Teddy grabbed it out of Harry’s hand and stuck it in his mouth. He stretched his legs and kicked Hermione. “Book, Mi.”

“Hey,” Harry tapped Teddy’s legs. “We don’t kick. You ask politely.”

“Please.”

Hermione smiled.

They got through three and a half read-throughs of Goodnight Moon when Teddy finally drifted off to sleep.

Harry squeezed her calf and pointed to the door.

Hermione set the book down on the bookshelf and followed Harry out of the room. He closed the door softly and turned to face her. “Do you want to spend the night?”

Hermione shrugged. Yes, she definitely wanted to spend the night. “I don’t want to impose.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re never an imposition.” He took her hand, his thumb rubbing over her closed fingers. “Let’s go to bed.”

He tugged her along down the hallway.

“Harry –”

“Hermione, you’re my girlfriend. This is okay.”

She blew some hair out of her face. She knew that! “Oh, alright, fine. But what if Teddy sees?”

“Hermione.” Harry stood before her, toe to toe. “Teddy is almost two years old. He’s not going to notice and he probably won’t care.”

He lifted his other hand and caressed her cheek. “Let’s go to sleep. You already look pretty comfy.”

She pulled on her shirt. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him quickly on the lips. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“Thank goodness,” he sighed. He swung an arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall to his bedroom. “I’m exhausted.”

“Long day at work?” She pushed open his door.

“No, Teddy had me going back and forth in the backyard, pretending I was a hippogriff. I just want to sleep forever.” He walked to the bed and plopped face down.

“Harry?” She walked around the bed and poked him in the shoulder. “Harry?” He didn’t respond. “Really, Harry Potter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
